Come Josephine
by DarkShelby101
Summary: Both alone on a beach... One with a broken heart and one who is confused. ShadAmy story.
1. Chapter 1

**Come Josephine In Her Flying Machine**

**Chapter One**

**Normal POV**

The evening breeze swept across the rolling waves of the emerald waters, mopping up the shores and swallowing away the shattered seashells and broken wine glasses left on the shoreline sand. The clouds in the sky grew darker and darker as the evening started phasing to the night in unnoticeable alters, due to the darkened clouds that stretched across the moderately pale sky. The loud roars of thunder echoed from across the distance, growing closer and closer to the calm beach that stood in a deserted kind of scenario. Upon the constant yells of the sky and the infuriating whispers of the breezes, a soft mere crying was heard from the shores of the beach. And there, standing and staring out to the horizon with docile miserable eyes stood no other than the young broken hearted Amy Rose; her quills swaying swiftly with the wind and her eyes burning with the burden of tears.

She did nothing but look out to the dreary clouds across from the ocean, watching the distant lightning clash and battle with the roaring waters from below. More tears came to her eyes as her heart started to break more and more… Watching… fighting back the tears she felt that were sure to come.

"H-He didn't come…"

At a sudden blast of anger, the pink hedgehog lifted up one of her feet and hastily took off one of the newly bought sandals that she had took the liberty to buying the other day, along with the nice yellow sundress that she had planned to wear for this 'special' occasion… She stared at the sandal that she had just taken off; tears running down her already tear coated cheeks.

_He doesn't care about the way you look Amy Rose nor does he even care about the feelings you have for him… He blew you off. _

_He doesn't care._

Her teeth then gritted in anger as she ran into the ocean water, her dress running behind her like a haunting shadow. A reminder that it was all just a waste.

A waste of time.

A waste of effort.

A waste of sore reality.

The cold water reached as far as her knees when she had finally threw the beautifully sequined sandal out towards the never-ending roads of water. She watched it soar over the frail air and plop into the water indistinctly. She watched it… float away towards the coming storm, hopelessly wandering the ocean for its lost owner. The pink hedgehog only watched and cursed at the storm from across the horizon.

"Damn it!"

More tears streamed down her eyes as she went back to the shore bare footed; her dress ruined and her body shivering cold. She laid herself on the still warm sand that offered a comforting paradise to her but none of which she wanted to take.

What was the point of waiting? You knew he wasn't going to come…

Amy stirred in the sand, her eyes excruciatingly beginning to close.

'_I somewhat thought he would.'_

_And you actually believe a person who has stood you up more times than this?_

'_Well… yes…'_

_He doesn't care._

_He doesn't love you._

Amy's eyes fluttered open, her jade eyes meeting a pair of calm crimson orbs.

'Wait, crimson?'

Amy's eyes shot open as she quickly jumped up from the sand, quite alarmed by the surprised awakening. She looked at the ebony creature whose crimson eyes still watched her unsympathetically, his face quite surprised himself but still very grave. The creature slightly raised one brow at Amy, as if trying to watch her every move before going back to his own business that he was attending.

**Amy's POV**

"Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog in front of me didn't move but only looked at me again. It kinda' scared me due to the fact that it seemed that he was watching me when I was sleeping on the shore just now. I looked away and acted like that I was wiping the leftover sand off of my messed up dress. I also straightened up the yellow headband placed upon my head just for the extra time to not look at him (and to look a tad bit decent). I give an uncomfortable 'ahem' and stare away the opposite direction besides from Shadow.

I can't help but peek at him again… Look back and see him looking back at me as if he is about to murder me. Then I turn back and turn again… Turn back and turn again…

Why was he staring at me?!

Then a rather disturbing question pops up at me.

"Where are your shoes?"

I give a mental gulp as I look straight at him, the both of us making eye contact. His crimson eyes soothe me as I answer him back as simply as I can.

"I…uh… threw them into the ocean," I say as I nod my head and look away from Shadow once more. I can still tell that he is quite confused…

"You threw them in the ocean?"

"Yes…"

As he makes a queer face to me he gets up, unaffected by our short conversation. He wipes the sand off of his knees in a gentle fashion and stares at me once again. I am quite taken back and I kinda take a few crawls back in the sand. He shrugs his shoulders to me and then starts to walk away.

Wait… He didn't even ask why!

I quickly get up and walk over to him, not saying a word at first but only just walking with him along the seashore.

"So… why are you here?" I ask; not that I am nosy in other peoples business; it was just because I was curious to know.

He turns to me with a stubborn look, a look trying to say you-are-annoying-so-you-should-just-go-away look but I do not leave him. He turns away from me and closes his eyes, his arms crossed and his mind full of useless thoughts. He then speaks, his voice rough but calm…

"I'm here to think…"

All I could do was let a little 'oh' before Shadow popped another question at me.

"And why are you here? Throwing your clothing into the water? And why were you asleep and crying on the sand? I find that quite pathetic that a creature like you would do such a thing… Of course, it does not surprise me."

My rage blows over the top as he asks this. Pathetic? Who does he think he's talking about?!

I stop his tracks as I merely jump in front of him, holding up my hand indicating that I wanted him to stop walking. He stood there watching me, a sort of a smirk coming upon his face. I gasp out loud as he does but I then try to ignore it and start to speak.

"First of all Mr. Shadow, I was not throwing my clothes in the water! I threw my SHOES in the water! Second, I was not crying while I was taking a NAP! I had some sand stuck in my eye!"

He rolls his eyes at me, probably aware that I was fibbing…

"Sure you did," he states sarcastically. "And does that chunk of sand in your eye have anything to do with that blue faker?"

I place my hand down to my side as my jaw drops and I don't say a word. I turn red as I see him step closer to me, his eyes glaring into mine. I can't help but blush a little for the way he is acting right now.

"H-How did you know?" I inquiry, taking a few steps away from him. I watch him as his smirk disappears and he grunts a few words that I cannot make out.

"Just a guess…"

He then walks passed me… swiftly and silently. I can't help but feel the feeling that I want to follow him. I didn't know what I was doing but I decided to do what my thoughts told me instead of just keeping myself away from trouble. He doesn't seem to notice me following him as I walk quietly behind him, feeling the warm sand seeping between my toes and making me silently giggle.

As we walk on, he starts to notice me following him. He stops and takes one of my arms with a strong force, pulling me up to his face very closely where I felt his warm nose touch my face.

"Look… I don't understand why you are following me but don't you have anything better to do than stalk me? Where's that blue faker that you strongly adore?"

I can feel tears coming to my eyes as I look at the ebony hedgehog grasping my arm. His grip on me softens as I start to suddenly cry in front of him, not able to hold in any of he pain I felt at the moment of being. I can feel him quickly let go of me as I wrap my hands around him and I sob into his furry white chest, stridently.

**Shadow's POV**

_"Damn…"_

I completely let go of the pink hedgehog as she started crying into my chest. I was quite confused by these sudden actions but overall annoyed by her pathetic attitude towards the blue hedgehog known as the faker…

But somewhere inside, I kind of felt somewhat sorry…

_Hm… Must have been that stuff I ate the other day coming back to my stomach._

I carefully slide myself away from the pink hedgehog's hug, putting my hands on her shoulders and giving some comfortable reassurance to her. Of course, I have never took care of a crying person before… Except for the time when GUN shot Maria but I never had the chance to comfort her and say that everything was OK.

_Of course, nothing was OK during that time._

_But right now, this was a different matter._

I hear Amy mumbling things as she cries more and more… Something about Sonic asking her out and him not coming. Of course, this was no surprise to me once again. How many times has he done this to her? Hm, probably countless times… None of which I should care about.

But somehow I do feel this angry feeling towards him… Not by the fact that he is kind of stuck up but by the fact that he kept on torturing this girl's heart.

She looks at me with her soft, jade eyes. Those eyes that make me feel as if Maria were alive and well beside me. It was a weird feeling that I always got when I was near Amy. The feeling to actually do the right thing then just sit around and think about other things…

But I quickly shook all the thoughts out of my head as I realized myself being pulled into those 'emotional' traps.

I am not a living being… I am nothing but a robot. Nothing more.

"Shadow?"

Her voice startles me as I am torn away from my thoughts. I look at her swollen eyes and sigh. She then notices me giving her a strong and annoyed look.

"I-I'm sorry for crying so suddenly. It's just that… Sonic…. And… I'm sorry…"

I mentally accept her apology as I nod my head and, again, try to walk away from her. Unfortunatley, she begins to follow. I don't say a word about it though; I only just keep walking.

Until I feel a raindrop hit the tip of my nose…

Then another on my head, another on my neck and another on my arm…

Then a clash of thunder from above the sky.

_Great._

I can hear Amy screaming and cursing from beside me, complaining about how it was 'the greatest day of her life.' I couldn't help but laugh inside of my head for the way she was acting. I found it rather entertaining to see her so angry.

She walks up to me a few minutes later, her fur and dress soaked with rain and her knees shaking from the cold. Her ears flapped down as her teeth begin to constantly chatter, her arms wrapped around herself in an effort to keep warm.

"I think there is a shack somewhere on the South side of the beach…" I say grimly, unaffected by the weather. She nods her head to me, taking what seemed to be an 'offer' for shelter.

"I-I guess I can go there… My house is somewhere about 12 miles away but if you want me to go to some shack, s-sure."

"I don't want you to. I'm just saying that it would be stupid to walk home in this type of weather condition…."

She pauses for a while, looking down at her muddy wet feet. She finally looks up to me and quietly whispers a 'yes'.

I vigorously take her by the hand and tell her to hold on tight. She nods once again to me, her hand tightening its grip on mine. I can feel the rain beat down on my back as the sounds of the crashing waves echo through my ears. I then start to run as fast as I can, the rain beating strongly on my face like sharp nails; the wind slapping me senseless as if it was trying to prevent me from leaving the area.

I can feel Rose tightening and tightening her grip on mine, almost squeezing my hand senseless. I could hear her whimpering and pleading for the rain to stop and her calling out for me to hurry to our destination. My eyes wandered the area, looking over and over for the shack through the clouds of fog and rain.

And then a flash of a wooden shack appears in the corner of my eye.

I suddenly break to a stopping point, turning back to what we just passed. I only ran a slow pace, giving the pink hedgehog a chance to catch her breath as we walk towards the brown flash that had passed my eye just a few moments ago.

We approach to the worn down shack that we proclaimed to be shelter. Of course, I didn't doubt that there would be any types of leaks in the place….

_But as Maria always said, be thankful for what you get._

Letting go of each other's hands, we walk towards the shack. But before proceeding in, the pink hedgehog stops and only stares at the house in confusion. I can only sigh in effort to keep my temper from getting over the bridge.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask as coldly as I can but with a slight smirk upon my face. She glances at me, irritated but then glances back to the shack.

"Do you know if anyone lives there? I mean, it looks used…"

I roll my eyes at her question.

"No, I don't think so… And who would live in such a pitiful place? I doubt any in all means lives here…"

She then looks at it again.

"But what if there are spiders and bugs and… ewwies?!"

I sweat drop at the pitiful question.

"Well, it's better than staying out here in the rain. Now are you coming in or not?" I growl, quite annoyed as I was. She ponders at the question for a while, shivering and looking down at her feet once more. She then steps up to the plate and passes me, entering the shack.

We enter the shack that is full of fishing nets and broken beer glasses. The place smells like a bunch of month old dead fish, which, in my opinion, was a foul scent worth sniffing. I examine things as Amy Rose walks in, her facial features full of curiosity.

I dry myself in front of her, shaking away some of the water left on my fur. She squeals as she stomps her foot down towards me, her teeth chattering.

"W-What was that for?!" She exclaims, her voice high pitched. I simply just shrug.

"You shouldn't be near me when I dry myself," I simply state. She then immaturely sticks her tongue out to me, which I simply ignore. We look around the shack, both of our eyes meeting old stuff that was clearly not ours but no one else's belongings…

"Well, this place sure needs dusting!" I hear the pink hedgehog state as she walks over to one of the shelves and blows enough dust to even make a dust bunny right off of it. I ignore her once again, my eyes fixed towards an old, dusty bookcase covered in tangled fishing nets. I quickly yank the fishing nets away, scanning through all the dusty stems and covers of old century seamen books, which gained no sort of interest to me. My eyes then catch something that did come to my interest. I carefully pick up a dusty, wooden box lying on the bookcase, a sort of silver material glimmering on its edges. I throw it into the air and catch it with my palm, staring at it with no amazement but with inquisitiveness. I blow most of the dust off of the wooden material, revealing a dark oak type of color.

"Whatcha' got there Shadow?"

I stagger as I look over my shoulder to see Amy Rose looking at the box in my hands. She smiles innocently at me, which saves myself from going off at her for surprising me. I toss her the box carelessly as I only walk away from her, sitting myself towards the pattering window on the other side of the shack.

I can hear her open the box, the cringing not far from my ears. A soft, merry tune then comes to play. I look over my shoulder unnoticeably to notice Amy Rose humming to the familiar song that was playing.

It was the melody to a song that I recognized…

"Hey! I know this song!" The frilly pink hedgehog squealed in delight. I didn't turn, for I was a coward not to, but I only listened as the pink hedgehog's hums turned into words…

_"Come Josephine, in my flying machine  
Going up, she goes… Up she goes…"_

I felt my ears twitch as I turned to Amy, listening to the tune that she sang so perfectly. The lyrics, I knew… Her voice… familiar.

**Normal POV**

His world started to fade as he watched Amy slowly turn into a blonde, blue-eyed girl. Her eyes sparkled at him… Her smile so warming. Shadow froze as he looked around at where he was…

He was at the Space Colony Ark…

_50 years ago._

The little blue-eyed girl looked out the window in front of them, rain pouring from the dark reaches of space.

"M-Maria?" Shadow whispered, his hand reaching out to her, desperate to touch her hand to see if it was only an illusion. Maria only gave a small nod, pressing a finger against her mouth motioning Shadow to stay silent. She looked out the window silently as Shadow did the same. There was no silence, for the tune still played… Her voice echoing through Shadow's thoughts.

_"Come Josephine, in my flying machine  
Going up, she goes… Up she goes…  
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes; there she goes…  
Up, up, a little bit higher.  
Oh, my, the moon is on fire.  
Come, Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up, all on, 'Goodbye'…"_

Maria then glanced at him with a smile as Shadow only gave a fake smile back… His heart swelled as he reached his hand closer and closer to Maria's.

_"Maria?"_

Maria looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Shadow? You okay?"

The ebony hedgehog watched Maria quickly disappear, consumed by the colors pink and gray… Shadow opened his eyes to see Amy standing right in front of him, her eyes softening his mood. The tune Shadow knew was no longer playing and the only sounds that were heard were the pitter-pattering of the rain and the ocean rumbling its waves. Amy stared at him, her face confused.

"Shadow? You alright?" The pink hedgehog questioned again, her voice worried. It took a while before Shadow could answer, his voice a bit shaken but not so noticeable to begin with.

_"I'm fine,"_ He growled angrily. Amy stood back, tears filling in her jaded eyes.

"A-Alright… Just making sure…"

Shadow turned away and closed his eyes once more, the song still playing in his head. But in the outside world, he could hear Amy silently sobbing in the corner.

_"Come Josephine, in my flying machine  
Going up, she goes… Up she goes…"_

**Author's Note:** My first ShadAmy fanfic! W00t! It was supposed to be a one-shot but since I wrote so much for just one chapter, I decided to make it at least two chapters before ending the story... Or three... Whatever works. XD

The insperation song or this fic was a song I found the other day or something like that... It's a really old song but I have come to enjoy it. It is called "Come Josephine" or something of the sorts. It is somewhat like a nursery rhyme so that's why I used it in the story.

So, I hope you all enjoy this story! Feel free to leave a review if you want! I don't care. Just enjoy the story! :)

**All Sonic characters are (c) by SEGA and Sonic Team. I do not own anything.**

**The song "Come Josephine" is (c) by Fred Fisher and Alfred Bryan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Shadow's POV**

I dosed into an unmerciful sleep… One that I was bound to remember forever. For eternity…

Implanted into my excruciating memories.

I was dreaming of music… very soft music. The same melody over and over again... The rhythm forever beating with my heart. My cold heart. My broken, cold, grieving heart…

…And the same blue-eyed girl singing the lyrics and almost begging me to dance.

_How much it pained me to try and take her hand and see it sink passed mine._

She stood before me, her small blue skirt flowing with her as she skipped merrily around the Ark once more as if in a forbidden death dance. Her laughs echoed through my very ears and her smile soaked through my very body, making me melt in my place. Her youth, which was depended on me, was never gone.

Her pleading was something I could not bear… Something I could not stand to see even in the happiest of dreams. Of course, there was no happy in my dreams…

No joy, no mercy, no serene atmosphere…

_"Shadow…"_

The blue-eyed girl, her blonde hair swaying around her delicately shaped head, reached towards me.

_"Shadow… I beg of you to make me happy. Make me happy Shadow."_

I stand beside her, her facial features turning sad but yet dreadful to me.

_"Make me happy… Make me happy…."_

Her constant suppliant was more than I could take. My heart swelled more badly into the form it was destined to turn into.

_Bitter._

_Cold and bitter._

_"Make… me… happy…"_

I watched as the familiar girl, once again was consumed by shades of pink. At first, I thought my dream was over…

_But I was mistaken and I gravely regretted such a fault._

There before me stood the pink hedgehog, her jade eyes gazing into mine once more, tears running down her face, her sobbing echoing through my throbbing head.

_"Make me happy, Shadow… I want to be happy…._

_I need you, Shadow…"_

Her hands reached out towards mine, which I refused to take… I knew they were only going to disappear through mine. Other than that, I would never take her hand.

I promise myself that.

I will never make her happy.

_"S-Shadow…"_

Her gasps for air came to my ears as I looked at the hedgehog, her hand placed on the side of her abdomen and her pupils desolating. I watch what she does, my eyes never leaving hers until suddenly, she pukes up sudden puddles of blood. My tranquil expression turns to shocked as I watched the pink hedgehog look at her hand and watch blood run down on her very arm. I looked at her side, which was bleeding dreadfully as if blown by a bullet.

The whole image seemed familiar.

I watched as she fell to the floor, her voice still begging me to dance with her… to help her…

_"M-m-aake… me h-happy…"_

And there lying blood soaked on the ground, her beautiful blue dress ruined and her face broken, laid Amy Rose…

_Sadly dying before my eyes._

My eyes flashed open as I woke up from the sudden dream, my face lying on the thin glass window on the other side of the shack, which was away from Rose. My breath fogged the window that I rested my head on, making me see a more depressing outlook on things already. I detached my face from the window, rubbing it warily and looking out to the rainy night outside. How long had it been since we had gotten to this dreadful place?

I gazed out into the rain once again, not daring myself to fall asleep and wake up from a horrible dream again. This had to be the first time I dreamt about Rose and I intended it to be my last. I couldn't stand to take in such suffering from another being, also from the being that she was. How dare she take the place of Maria? I thought of it just being my nerves getting the best of me…

As I started to feel a bit of a chill down my fur, I noticed that the air in the shack grew a bit cold. I also noticed that there were also a few leaks in the shack, for the roof sounded like it was falling apart…. but none of this I was affected by.

Only one thing affected me…

I could hear Rose's constant teeth-chattering in the corner.

The exasperating sounds reached my ears as I tried to ignore the noises of her teeth but couldn't. In the dark wet corner near the drawer, I could see her… her hair and dress still sopping wet and her arms placed around her body in an effort to try to keep herself warm.

_Well, at least she wasn't blood stained…_

A slight temptation aroused in my stomach as I looked at Rose again and again… watching her shiver and cry in the darkness that was wrapped around her securely. I thought of the times where I saw her hurt in the sand and crying in my dreams… And after thought, I finally got up and walked up to her, my shadow overlapping the darkness that surrounded her like the cover of a bed. Like a warm blanket… Carefully, I bended over and picked her up off of the damp floor, the soft scent of her hair whipping at my nose. My cheeks burned a ruby red as I noticed myself acting in such a behavior. It was peculiar…

I slowly walked with her in my arms, letting her snooze while she got the chance. I brought her next to the window where I slept; where the air was somewhat warm and the showers outside gave a rhythmic lullaby to those who chose to pay attention to it. Perfect. I thought of it as the perfect place for thinking…

I laid her down beside me, her hands clutching at my chest and rubbing her head next to it like a comforting pillow. Her wet dress started to smear over my fur, making my body temperature a bit cold but not enough to kill me…

_I didn't want to give her the chance of getting a cold…_

_Not that I would care, though._

Her teeth began to settle as no more chattering was heard in the shack… I made sure not to let her hands go all around my waist due to the fact that it made me really uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed with myself. I looked at her to see her cuddled next to me, her beautiful hair tangled around her delicate face and her dress draping over me like a wet miniature blanket.

It was all not enough to admit that I had feelings for her, though.

I don't have feelings.

_I am not a being._

_I do not live._

_I do not die._

_I am me._

_Nobody._

And sadly, it was the facts I had to accept towards myself.

The pink hedgehog that was cuddled next to me still slept peacefully, her face so serene and beautiful. I accidentally, not quite controlling my actions, ran a hand through her hair, not knowing what was on my senses. If I was crazy or if I was just having another illusion of everything… I got my answer as she stirred in her half sleep, her eyes fluttering half open and a small yawn escaping her lips.

"Mhmm… Sonic?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes and looking straight at me. She gives a dreamy smile and slowly drifts back to sleep, still rubbing her head on the patch of fur on my chest. I sigh at her actions and shake her gently to wake her up. She refuses to as she starts stretching out her whole body on mine, still asleep and unaware of how uncomfortable I was about what she was doing. I growled at the female's behavior as she laid on top of me, tipping me over in my position and having my back face down at the ground and hers, towards the ceiling.

A furious blush comes over my face as she lies on top of me, her whole body stretched before mine and her head still cuddled up on my chest.

"Rose!"

She finally wakes up at my bark, her eyes staring deeply into mine when she does. She blushes very deeply at the position we are in.

"Um. Do you mind?" I ask awkwardly as she stares down at me and bites her lips.

I quickly push her off of me and make her land on the ground, giving a low grunt while she coughs and fiddles with her fingers. There was a weird silence between us… one I would be used to but yet I wasn't. She breaks the silence with another fake cough mixed with a small yawn.

"Ummm… uh… I'm sorry…" She stutters, making no eye contact with me. I stare at her, examining her beautiful figure as she fiddles again with her fingers. I give a mental gulp and nod to her.

"Accepted", I say.

**Amy's POV**

I heard it was rude to stare at people who you thought to be different… or in my case, creatures like Shadow. I did not understand how I got from my small corner to the window where he slept. It all confused me… From his sudden change of behavior and the way he was now acting towards me. If I thought correct, Shadow was actually trying to help me. I still didn't understand why, though…

The ebony hedgehog that was beside me stood there like he always did… staring at me with his crimson orbs and making me feel like I was about to die in thirty seconds. Those eyes that made my heart skip about three beats…

I decided to make it a face off.

Whoever could stare at each other the longest wins. It was a mental game I created without Shadow knowing but at least it made it fun for myself.

Also entertaining…

I started to stare at Shadow, crossing my legs and facing him as innocently as I could. One of his ears gave a twitch as I did but that never got him to stop looking at me. His brow arched at me as he finally got the game that I was playing. His gaze never leaves…

Silence and eyes. It was all that I thought about.

His eyes are like a story… If you stare deeply into them, you can find more than what you already see. They were cold to me but still warm with a red light. I looked deeper into them and saw sadness… guilt… things that I never thought Shadow could feel.

_Could see._

_Could hear._

_Could touch._

_I was actually seeing the Shadow the Hedgehog that nobody knew about._

He stares away from me finally; aware of how deep I was looking inside of him. He closes his eyes and crosses his arms, back into a deep thought. I had won the game yet I was disappointed at the succession that I had received. My eyes welled up with more tears… for a reason that I did not know of. Looking at him, I understood that he was what I believed to be the one who had saved me. Not just from the time the Ark fell and the time Black Doom had invaded the Earth and yet again, saved it. He saved me from myself. He made me understand… Understand something I still was unclear of yet I knew it was there before my eyes…

All the blood in my face came to my cheeks at another thought.

_I loved him._

"S-Shadow?"

"Hmph?" He responds back, his eyes still away from mine.

I stagger for words… Not knowing what to say. I now didn't know what to do. Look at him or not? Speak softly or in a harsh tone?

And as giddy as I was, I asked him a slightly futile question…

"Why don't you cry?"

I didn't know how it escaped my mouth… I don't even know how the question came to my mind. I watch as the ebony hedgehog's ears slightly perk up, his face turning towards me once again and a trace of anger upon his face.

"Why do you ask?" He snaps at me, his voice unsympathetic towards me and his eyes looking at me as if I were just a little annoying bug on the side of his shoulder.

I don't say anything at first. I only stand there pondering at the question he had just asked me.

"Hmmm… Because I guess I am curious. I never see you cry. Even when," I gulp for the right words… "Maria… eh… died-"

"I never said I didn't cry… But nor did I ever even cry before then. I don't cry because crying is for cowards. It is something that only relieves the insides of your feelings and makes ridicules people feel better for themselves…"

"Uh…"

"And how dare you use the name Maria towards me! I must warn you that you should never mention that name ever towards! Even if you want to prove a point!"

Anger flares up inside of me. Never had I ever heard such a definition of crying in my life….

"Well sorry for using the 'name'! And crying isn't for cowards! You know, I bet after they did shoot Mar- THE NAME then she probably would have cried!"

"She felt pain!"

"And so do normal beings!"

"But they do it only so others would feel pity for them!"

"Pity?! So you're saying that people instead of Maria don't feel real pain?!"

"Yes."

"And you're saying that you didn't feel any pain at all after Maria died?"

"…"

"Listen Shadow! It was only a question! Why do you have to be so temper mental?!

I feel him grab my arm and swing me towards him. He shakes me making me feel a little pain in the arm as I try to set myself free. My bottom lip puckers as I begin to cry in front of him, tears rolling down my cheeks. The thunders outside echoes through the shack, making it rumble below my feet. The rain is not quiet. Never will be.

Never.

He sees me crying and lets me go. I land on the side of the ground, crying once again. I don't pay attention to the black hedgehog in front of me… Instead, I bury my head between my knees and sob. Like a coward.

I then hear a laugh come to my ears…

My head looks up, watching Shadow laugh...

Laughing in small whispers and laughing like the world was a cruel joke.

"W-what's so funny?" I ask, quite stunned at Shadow's mood change.

He stops laughing, his smile turning back to his melancholy self.

"Nothing… It's just that, there was one time that I cried…"

I listened, crawling a little towards him and watching his every movement.

"It was once… when I heard this song. Maria, she was on the Ark and she begged for me to dance. I didn't understand. It was the day before she was blown in the heart that she had asked me to dance. I, of course, rejected. I wasn't the 'dancing kind' I told her. She pleaded to me… to dance… but I rejected her. I only watched her dance by herself. So, after the next day, where she was shot and God knows where she was taken, I cried. I never forgave myself for not dancing with her…"

"Oh…" Was that the only thing I could say? Yes, that was all…

"Rose", he says my name, his voice now softening. He stretches a hand towards me with his sweaty palm and his eyes, pleading. I am confused.

"Care to dance?"

I stare at him… My hands shaking and my heart beating. I am still confused. But somehow I got the memo...

I then take his hand…

… and for the first time ever I, Amy Rose, actually saw Shadow the Hedgehog smile.

**Authors Note:** Hope you all enjoyed the short story! Sorry this chapter was so short... I tried to think of a non cheesy ending but failed.

Please leave a review if you wish! TOOTLES!


End file.
